


Superando Nossos Medos

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [6]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Royalty, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, bem devagar mesmo, casamento arranjado, leve mas ainda assim, o chris ta tentando ser um bom pai, tw: ataque de panico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Quando o Chris vem visitá-los, Joui descobre porque César não fala com ele.Quarta parte da série Eu e Você, Juntos por Acaso.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Kudos: 15





	Superando Nossos Medos

**Author's Note:**

> bem meus tchuchucos, esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais, porque simplesmente saiu do controle, olha o tamanho disso. meu deus.  
> mas eu vou tentar acelerar na postagem né, ainda faltam 3 ones e o rpg acaba semana que vem, eu to chocada.  
> OLHEM as tags, eu marquei o ataque de pânico por um motivo, se você é sensível a esse conteúdo, recomendo que pule.
> 
> como sempre, alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradiçõs xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, mas não acho que tenha muito problema se for lido individualmente
> 


Incrivelmente, com quase um ano de casados – eles já se aproximavam dos 10 meses e Joui não tinha nem visto o tempo passar – ele ainda não havia encontrado seu sogro além do dia da festa. Foi um evento aberto, luxuoso, com tudo que Yamakarasu tinha para oferecer, tão grande que se estendia pela cidade principal.

As ruas foram completamente adornadas e reservadas para a passagem de carros que hasteavam bandeiras reais de lugares que Joui ainda nem havia visitado. Se no dia do casamento as rodovias eram intransitáveis, durante a festa, era impossível passar até mesmo a pé, dado a quantidade de pessoas que festejavam pelo caminho.

Qualquer um que tivesse chegado atrasado, teve que ficar de fora da festa até que fosse possível achar um jeito de abrir espaço.

Não era inesperado, porém, que isso acontecesse. Joui era o primeiro e único filho da coroa. Desde pequeno, apesar de não ser visto frequentemente, ele era o orgulho de Yamakarasu e nunca havia dado motivo para que não achassem que fosse.

A notícia de seu casamento foi recebida com uma calorosa recepção e no dia da festa, a cidade também decidiu celebrar.

Em terras reais, por outro lado, o evento era bem mais pomposo, os corredores decorados em tons de vermelho e preto, as cores do seu reino, e ressaltados em cores douradas, que representavam as suas riquezas. Buquês e arranjos espalhados em todas mesas, o leve aroma sendo sobreposto pelo dos incensos queimando. Os serventes podiam ser vistos a todo momento passando com bandejas de chá, champanhe e saquê, não deixando ninguém desabastecido.

Os noivos passaram a festa inteira sendo levados de um lado para o outro, recebendo os parabéns de membros tão distantes da família de Joui que ele mal lembrava o nome. Os convidados de César vieram em números consideravelmente menores, quando Joui perguntou, ele explicou que a família de seu pai era bem pequena e que não tinha muito contato com ninguém do lado de sua mãe.

Eles tiraram fotos, todos bem compostos com os robes perfeitamente arrumados e sorrisos simples, e receberam presentes que começavam a ser empilhados no canto da sala.

Naquele dia, com tantas pessoas exigindo a atenção deles, César e Joui mal tiveram tempo para conversar entre si, ou, no caso de Joui, de conhecer seu sogro além de algumas palavras trocadas.

Rei Cohen – ou Chris, como preferiu ser chamado – era um homem extrovertido, exatamente como aparentava ser. Não tinha muito decoro, mas compensava com entusiasmo. Era estranho ver ele interagir com seus pais. Era estranho imaginar que seus pais, sempre tão rígidos, conseguiriam fazer amizade com alguém tão alegre e brincalhão.

Observando eles conversando, Chris com gestos amplos e com o tom de voz alto enquanto seus pais o ouviam atentamente, Joui tentou imaginar como seria ter eles assim mais relaxados no dia a dia, quase que amigáveis, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja.

Não falaram com nenhum dos três até o final da festa, mesmo quando os convidados começaram a partir e eles podiam se recolher para o quarto, pois César recusou quando Joui o perguntou se queria se despedir do pai.

Obviamente achou estranho, mas nada comentou na época.

Porém, já fazia quase um ano e seu sogro não os havia visitado, ou o contrário. César nunca pedia para entrar em contato com o pai, fosse por mensagem ou vídeo ou qualquer outro tipo de dispositivo. E Joui – apesar de agora falarem as coisas abertamente e saber que César o responderia se perguntasse – não queria que ele falasse sobre nada que não estivesse preparado.

Mas como o destino é traiçoeiro e não tem pena de ninguém, a próxima reunião extraoficial para minarem os murmúrios de conflito que teriam incluiria seus aliados mais distantes, o que significava que Chris estaria ali. E, consequentemente, Joui viu seu esposo se tornar uma pilha de nervos progressivamente a cada dia que passava apesar de tentar esconder bem.

Trabalhava tanto quanto antes, mas Joui podia perceber que andava mais distraído que o normal, Thiago tendo que revisar vários de seus documentos antes que pudesse encaminhá-los.

Novamente Joui não forçou nenhuma explicação dele, mas se segurava sua mão de vez em quando enquanto caminhavam para mostrar que estava com ele ali, não era de interesse de ninguém além deles.

Uma semana antes da reunião, era esperado que Chris chegasse no dia seguinte. Ele viria antes da comitiva, apenas ele e alguns membros importantes de sua corte.

E César definitivamente não conseguia mais evitar o nervosismo.

“César-kun,” Joui passara a chamá-lo assim e ele parecia não se importar muito apesar de ter ficado adoravelmente corado com a surpresa da primeira vez, “César-kun,” chamou novamente quando não recebeu resposta.

Cutucou César entre as costelas, ele olhava para tela do computador de forma distraída, não percebendo que o jogo havia achado uma partida e que a barrinha de tempo tinha se acabado, fazendo com que eles saíssem da fila.

Joui botou sua mão sobre a de César no mouse, tirando-a de cima do objeto para que pudesse virá-lo de frente para si. Uma cadeira giratória tinha sido uma excelente escolha.

A atenção de ser agora estava voltada para ele, seu marido não entendendo por que tinha feito aquilo.

“César-kun, o que está te incomodando?” ele perguntou, preocupação aparente no tom de voz. Antes que César pudesse fugir do assunto ele apertou levemente a mão que estava segurando, “E não diga que não é nada. Você sabe que eu não sou cego.”

Depois de algum tempo com Joui uma das coisas mais fáceis de se descobrir sobre ele era como ele conseguia identificar sentimentos nas pessoas. Ele podia não saber o que fazer com a informação, mas era capaz de saber das nuances de humor e hábitos de quem convivia.

Por exemplo, aprendera que César tinha mania de roer as unhas quando encontrava um problema, como por exemplo uma situação para qual não tinha solução ou uma partida particularmente difícil de LoL. Ele roía até ferir, levantando pelinhas que às vezes ficavam vermelhas e doloridas. Nesses casos, Joui tomava conta dele, pegando suas mãos e passando pomada nos cantos para que ajudasse com a dor.

Nesse momento, olhando para a mão que segurava, Joui via claramente as unhas dele no sabugo.

“César-kun,” ele tentou mais uma vez, mais insistentemente.

Realmente não queria forçar, mas algo que fizesse com que seu marido ficasse tão estressado o preocupava também.

“Eu não sou bom com pessoas,” ele disse. Joui assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar. Ele já sabia disso. “Parte disso foi por causa do que aconteceu com meu pai, antes que eu fosse incluído no contrato de casamento. E agora ele está vindo pra cá, falar com pessoas que são contra a nossa aliança, e vai ficar aqui por pelo menos 10 dias.”

Joui esperou que ele falasse mais, mas César desviou o olhar de volta pra mesa.

“Se você não quiser falar sobre isso, eu entendo, César-kun,” Joui trouxe a mão que segurava mais para perto, a botando entre suas mãos e mexendo em seus dedos.

Novamente uma longa pausa antes de César suspirar, “Eu era filho único. Nos primeiros anos que eu me lembro de quando eu era criança, eu estava a todo momento com a minha mãe e ela me mimava sem parar. Acho que ela tentava compensar pelo fato de que meu pai basicamente nos exilou do castelo, nos mandando pra um chalé que pertencia a família dela e nos esquecendo lá.”

Joui fez seu melhor para que ouvisse atentamente, tudo que César dizia agora era novidade para ele.

Tinha estranhado como César havia se adaptado tão facilmente a mudança de um lugar com a arquitetura tão diferente que o castelo em que vivia, mas agora fazia mais sentido.

“Ela dizia que ele tinha seus motivos, mas sei que era a desculpa que ela acreditava para que não o culpasse por ser ausente,” a outra mão de César se juntou a que ele estava segurando e Joui tomou-a também, observando César enquanto movia os dedos pelas palmas, “Enfim, até os meus cinco anos foi assim, até que ele retornou um dia, dizendo que trazia grandes notícias. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi ele e eu não lembro nem dele ter falado comigo. Não que isso tenha mudado muito conforme os anos.”

Joui entendeu então por que César tinha um relacionamento tão abalado com Chris, mas não como aquilo havia acontecido.

Parecia um comportamento tão incomum para alguém que se comunicava livremente.

“Depois disso nos mudamos de volta pra lá. Um ano depois, minha mãe engravidou novamente, mas...”

Essa parte da história Joui conhecia, ou pelo menos tinha uma boa ideia do que tinha acontecido, já que não tinha visto ou ouvido falar de sua sogra. Ou de um irmão ou irmã.

Joui segurou as mãos firmemente, olhando ansiosamente para César, tentando passar a sensação de confiança que seu esposo geralmente o fazia sentir quando estava angustiado.

César encontrou seu olhar, respirando profundamente antes de puxar Joui para perto com um solavanco, o abraçando de repente, a posição meio estranha pela surpresa. Joui estava quase sentado sobre as pernas de César, elevando-se apenas alguns centímetros pois era o máximo que conseguia com ele o segurando daquela forma.

Não que se incomodasse, longe disso. Era maravilhoso quando César iniciava contato, porque ele não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo com medo de passar dos limites. Porque Joui era uma pessoa extremamente grudenta quando tinha permissão e ele não queria fazer com que César ficasse desconfortável, então além de segurar as mãos dele – hábito um pouco mais frequente que conseguia admitir – ele raramente tocava seu esposo.

Ele tinha medo de não se controlar e encostar nele a todo momento se tivesse permissão, então preferia esperar pelo “aval”.

Mas agora, com os braços meio gelados de César ao seu redor, o rosto dele escondido pelo cabelo que havia se soltado do penteado simples e a respiração em seu ombro mandando arrepios pelo seu corpo, Joui apenas retribuiu o abraço, sem pensar na vergonha que sentiriam depois daquilo por Joui estar quase que no colo dele.

 _Amigos faziam isso_ , ele pensou, mandando seu coração parar de dançar e inchar com uma pontada de esperança. Ele varreu o sentimento pra de volta do buraco que saiu, batendo nele e dizendo: _Vai, vai!_

Era ridículo que se sentisse assim, principalmente quando ambos tinham um acordo claramente mutual de se manterem apenas amigos. Mas não conseguia evitar. A cada risada compartilhada, a cada troca de olhares sob o olhar crítico de seus pais, a cada noite em que meditavam juntos, Joui sentia seu coração titubear.

“Ele não fala dela,” César disse, “Eu nem saberia o que aconteceu se não fosse pelo Brúlio.”

Brúlio, pelo que César havia explicado antes, era o pai do seu melhor amigo, Arthur, e chefe da guarda-real. Nunca havia visto o homem em sua vida, e se lembrava vagamente de Arthur em seu casamento, mas via que César o tinha mais como figura paterna que o próprio Chris.

“Eu sei que é bobo, a sua situação é bem pior que essa. Os seus pais são...” evitou terminar a frase já que Joui sabia o que viria. Ele não negava o descontentamento com os sogros em nenhuma oportunidade, “E bem, ele só... não me vê. Eu achei que depois do casamento ele fosse finalmente passar a me ver como um filho e agir como um pai deveria, mas eu estava errado.”

Joui segurou César mais forte no abraço. Queria dizer para ele que não era bobo o que estava sentindo e que era _sim_ válido, queria contar o quão especial ele era, o quão inteligente e talentoso, o quão _perfeito_ ele era, mais do que Joui jamais poderia ter imaginado. Mais do que ele poderia ter esperado.

Mas Joui sabia que não faria diferença, pelo simples motivo de que esses problemas eram bem maiores que ele.

Então o que fez foi segurar firme e dizer, “Eu entendo.”

Passou o dia tentando fazer com que seu marido relaxasse. Deixou que César lhe ensinasse um pouco de “CS” – um jogo de tiro que Joui descobriu ser particularmente ruim apesar de ser excelente com arco e flecha e pontaria na vida real – e conseguiu arrancar um riso dele quando acertou sua primeira morte.

(“Do que você ‘tá rindo?” Perguntou, fingindo indignação, mas sem conseguir evitar o sorriso ao ver seu esposo mais relaxado. “É bem mais difícil do que parece!”

“Nada, nada,” ele respondeu. “É só engraçado ver alguém tão feliz mesmo estando com 20 mortes negativas.”

Joui deu uma cotovelada de leve nele, “Pois saiba uma vitória pequena ainda é uma vitória.”)

Eles não conversaram sério de novo, achava que César estava com medo de ser vulnerável na sua frente até que percebeu que ele na verdade estava apenas ignorando o problema.

Não era a maneira mais efetiva de se lidar com a situação, mas cada um lidava com traumas de maneiras diferentes.

Mas de noite, após o jantar, quando se deitaram, César se aproximou de seu lado da cama, colocando a cabeça nos ombros de Joui enquanto ele passava o dedo lentamente por entre as madeixas escuras de seu marido.

Ele quase não conseguiu dormir por conta do barulho de seu coração ribombando em seus ouvidos.

No dia seguinte, Joui acordou primeiro como usual, César ainda em seus braços. E respirava com um pouco de dificuldade por conta do peso dele sobre o peito de Joui.

Não queria sair da cama, mas deveriam ter extra cuidado ao se arrumarem para aquele dia.

Cutucou levemente a bochecha de César, vendo o músculo se contrair levemente antes dele abrir os olhos, a visão lentamente entrando em foco.

Sorriram um para o outro e conversaram um pouco antes de se levantarem e se aprontarem para o café da manhã – e descer em seguida para a recepção.

Diferentemente de todo o alvoroço e pomposidade que geralmente acompanhavam os carros de uma companhia, apenas dois chegaram. Tinham a coloração vermelha escura, as grandes picapes que reluziam contra o sol quase cegando Joui quando pararam em frente a comitiva que os esperava do lado de fora dos portais de entrada.

Altivas, os homens que saíram delas combinavam em estilo e caráter com os carros. Logo, a última porta se abriu e de lá saiu a face que Joui se lembrava muito bem.

“Rei Cohen,” seu pai o cumprimentou, fazendo uma pequena referência, “É um prazer recebê-lo novamente aqui.”

Chris retribuiu, “O prazer é todo meu.”

De uma só vez, todos fizeram as reverências que precisavam e Joui percebeu que César havia se aproximado dele mais alguns passos. Resistiu ao impulso de procurar a mão do outro.

Eles estavam em público, seria altamente impróprio, ele sabia. Ainda assim, foi difícil se convencer disso.

Christopher virou-se para os dois, olhando para César da mesma forma que havia antes do casamento, como se tivesse milhares de coisas para falar ainda que não dissesse nenhuma.

“Menino,” ele disse, a cabeça se mexendo levemente em reconhecimento.

César desviou o olhar para um ponto vazio atrás de Chris antes de retribuir.

E o silêncio se estendeu desconfortavelmente por alguns segundos antes que os pais de Joui tomassem a dianteira, convidando todos para dentro e oferecendo hospitalidade típica do que a etiqueta pedia.

Ficaram tempo o suficiente, tomando chá e deixando que os “adultos” falassem.

“E como ficaram as províncias além de Badlands? Ainda firmes?” Rei Jouki disse quando terminaram de falar sobre Yamakarasu. “Ouvi falar que é bem quente essa época do ano.”

Chris abriu um sorriso largo e riu alto, “É quente o ano inteiro, só que agora o chão começa a queimar os sapatos se ficar muito tempo do lado de fora,” ele brincou, “Mas sim, eles estão bem com o nosso apoio, as cidades estão começando a produzir também.”

“E em Solitude Castle?”

“Tudo segue em perfeito estado.” Chris olhou para César, que educadamente parecia desinteressado com a conversa. “Todos sentem muita falta de você, filho.”

César se alarmou quando percebeu que estava falando com ele, “Hm, sim.” Tentou parecer indiferente. _Não combina com você._ “Tenho certeza de que estão bem, porém, quando têm um líder tão bom.”

Joui estremeceu com o sarcasmo, sabendo que os outros também haviam percebido, seus pais o mandando um olhar de reprovação.

Chris abaixou o olhar, embaraçado, e não se dirigiu a César pelo restante da conversa.

Não conseguiu sentir pena dele após saber da ausência na vida de César.

_Merecido, não adianta sentir falta depois que o empurrou tão insistentemente para longe._

Ele não era alguém que sentia rancor, sempre perdoava quando se tratava de coisas relacionadas a si. Mas por algum motivo sabia que se fosse com seu marido, a situação mudava.

“Cézinha!” ouviram alguém gritar.

Pararam no mesmo instante e quando se viraram, Joui se lembrou imediatamente do homem que vira em seu casamento.

“Príncipe Jouki!” ele exclamou quando o reconheceu também, parando subitamente e fazendo uma reverência apressada. Ambos retribuíram.

“Arthur,” César riu e o recebeu com um abraço, tão fácil como se nunca tivesse tido problemas com pessoas o tocando antes. “Eu não sabia que você vinha com eles!”

Arthur, forte e alto, quase escondeu César quando retribuiu o abraço, tão apertado que Joui ouviu as costelas de seu marido estalar com uma careta.

“Não só isso!” Sorriu elétrico. “Eu vim pra ficar!”

César cambaleou quando Arthur o soltou, “Como?”

“Eu vim me tornar o seu guarda pessoal,” ele continuou, o sorriso largo no rosto, “Bem, seu e do Príncipe Jouki. Assim que meu pai me considerou pronto eu pedi para ser transferido pra cá e o Rei Cohen foi muito generoso ao me deixar vir. Nós vamos ficar grudados de novo!”

César arqueou as sobrancelhas, “Meu pai?” Arthur assentiu, “... Bem, seja... bem-vindo? Eu acho? Tá tudo bem as coisas serem resolvidas assim?” ele se virou para Joui, que assentiu, olhando para Arthur respeitosamente.

“Se o Rei Cohen permitiu, tenho certeza de que não haverá nenhum problema em receber Arthur-san.” Olhou para o outro. “Por favor me chame somente de Joui, ou Jouki-kun se preferir,” fez uma referência, “estarei sob sua proteção de agora em diante, obrigado.”

Nisso, César deixou o próprio sorriso se abrir, “Então seja bem-vindo!”

Arthur se mostrou alguém alegre logo nos primeiros minutos que passaram conversando, e era tão falante quanto Joui. Podia ver eles se dando bem.

E qualquer um que conseguisse ganhar a amizade e o respeito de César, também merecia os de Joui.

A conexão foi instantânea.

Arthur contou um pouco sobre si mesmo e perguntou bastante também, ansioso para conhecer o novo “parceiro” de César, e Joui contou tudo que podia contar em tão pouco tempo.

(Descobriu que César nem sempre fora uma pessoa tão fechada. Na verdade, antes do falecimento da Rainha, ele era uma criança bem animada e aventureira, passou dias explorando o castelo quando se mudaram para lá.

Isso também explicava o porquê que César nunca reclamava quando Joui o levava para passear pelos jardins.)

Eles caminharam pelas áreas abertas de Yamakarasu, Arthur bem mais empolgado externamente que César estava quando o mostrou o lugar pela primeira vez. Mas, de novo, César havia estudado a vida inteira sobre tudo que podia do reino, ele provavelmente já havia visto diversas fotos do lugar antes de se mudar.

Descobrira que além de guarda, como seu pai, Arthur também era um admirador das artes, apesar de gostar mais de música – rock – do que de pinturas como Joui, e prometeu que um dia escreveria uma música para eles.

Conversaram e conversaram, e conversaram, até que o sol no céu já começava a se pôr e era hora de voltar.

Hora de voltar e encarar o jantar que prometia ser tão incômodo quanto a recepção para Joui e seu esposo.

Foi a semana mais desconfortável de sua vida. Joui quase agradeceu quando viu os outros carros chegando com o restante dos líderes.

César passava o dia inteiro escondido de seu pai, ele e Arthur enfurnados na sala dele jogando qualquer coisa. Pelo menos ainda entregava sua parte do trabalho perfeitamente no final do dia, e por isso Joui agradecia.

(Às vezes passava pela sala de César após os afazeres e o treino com Liz, sendo recebido por Arthur alegremente o convidando a tomar seu lugar como jogador na mesa.

Mas negara em todas elas, vendo que a presença de um amigo fazia bem para seu esposo, mesmo que a insônia tivesse voltado com toda a força.)

Por diversas vezes ele encontrara com Chris, fosse em seu horário de treino ou de folga, e os dois levavam uma conversa mais ou menos agradável, com Joui sempre mantendo as frases sucintas, uma vez que ainda não havia esquecido o jeito que César ficara sempre que mencionava seu pai.

Novamente o sentimento incomodo de ser alguém tão diferente quando se tratava de César.

Os outros reis e rainhas saíram de seus carros, sendo recebidos não pela mesma comitiva que recebera Chris, mas sim uma maior.

Tudo era maior, mais rebuscado, mais luxuoso, um festival de pretensão para amaciar os egos tão frágeis das poucas pessoas que deveriam estar priorizando governar milhares de outras.

Mas engoliu e seguiu pela situação sem hesitação, copiando o sorriso plástico de César enquanto recebiam os convidados.

A reunião começara com grande entusiasmo, tinha certeza de que passara pelo menos meia-hora ouvindo eles jogarem elogios a seus pais.

Piranhas, todos eles, esperando o menor sinal de sangue na água para atacar.

Sentavam-se de frente a outros líderes, o Rei e a Rainha Jouki na ponta.

“Rei Cohen!” Um deles exclamou, o sorriso aberto como um predador que tentava enganar sua presa, “Que surpresa vê-lo aqui! Temo que não o vemos tão frequentemente, quando foi a última vez que esteve conosco em uma reunião?”

Chris retribuiu uma gargalhada forçada e alta, quase parecendo amistosa, “Creio que nunca, meu caro companheiro. Badlands é terrivelmente longe, receio.”

Outro assentiu, “Sim, sim, vocês sofreram demasiadamente durante esses anos recentes para se reconstruir, certo? Mas não acha que deveria vir... nos informar de seus progressos? Pelo menos uma vez ao ano, diríamos.”

_Não acha que deveria prestar contas?_

_Como podemos explorar seu reino se não sabemos qual a sua situação?_

_O que vocês trocaram com Yamakarasu?_

Eram as perguntas que não precisavam ser vocalizadas, tão presentes quanto qualquer outra já dita.

Chris colocou a caneca na mesa, ainda sorrindo, “Mas é claro! Será um prazer vir, já que agora também fazemos parte dos Grandes Reinos!”

Era um golpe lançado ao orgulho de muitos na sala, que mal consideravam Badlands um reino, quem dirá um no mesmo patamar que os outros.

Joui escondeu um sorriso satisfeito em seu próprio copo.

Era verdade que Badlands era mais novo que os outros quando se tratava de anos contados, mas Chris havia feito prosperar o lugar que herdou de seu pai e de tantas outras gerações.

(César o explicara uma noite alguns meses depois de casados, “É uma terra árida, quente e deserta, como o nome sugere. Não dá pra crescer nada ali.”

“Então como vocês sobreviveram?” Joui perguntou, enquanto olhavam para o céu e as estrelas do banco onde estavam sentados.

Ambos com quase nenhum agasalho, pois Yamakarasu fazia bastante calor durante o verão mesmo quando de noite, as estações separadas claramente com o clima que adotava.

César sentia-se bem mais confortável agora do que quando passeavam pela neve.

“Bem, agora é mais fácil, mas quando começaram o lugar era quase impossível de se viver lá. Tudo melhorou quando acharam um grande veio d’água bem abaixo da superfície várias gerações depois. Nossa plantação é a base dela, para não usarmos a terra. É mais fácil que tentar fazer cultivo nela.”)

Um sorriso forçado, “Bem, certamente, depois que conseguiu firmar sua posição aqui tão bem.”

A sala pareceu segurar a respiração por alguns segundos.

“Bem, já que o assunto deve ser abordado novamente, sinto expressar minhas dúvidas mais uma vez Vossa Alteza,” disse olhando para a Rainha Jouki, “mas simplesmente não conseguimos entender como fadou o futuro de seu reino de tal forma. Para que? O que há de tão interessante nesse lugar que poderia valer tal sacrifício?”

“Sim! Com tantas filhas e sobrinhas para escolher dentre os reinos, ainda!”

“Ter uma união tão desonrada!”

“Como esperam que aceitemos essa afronta?!”

Um baque alto foi ouvido e todos se voltaram para Chris, que havia levantado, a expressão firme como as rochas na encosta das montanhas de Yamakarasu. O punho ainda se encontrava na mesa, que agora tinha um dente pelo impacto.

“Espero que não estejam se referindo a meu filho como uma escolha desgraçada para o reino de Yamakarasu,” o tom de ameaça parecia pesar no lugar.

Badlands, além de ser conhecida por suas terras inférteis, uma terra tomada e feita de casa por um povo que não fora aceito em nenhum outro lugar, também tinha fama por seu líder, que não aceitava desrespeito ou ameaças.

E por ter uma cabeça tão quente quanto o lugar onde morava.

“Certamente não é isso que queremos dizer–”

“Por que se for, eu não hesitarei em defender a honra dele e de minha linhagem diante de vocês.”

_Vocês._

Não Vossa Majestade, não companheiros líderes. _Vocês._

A sala ficou em silêncio, César tinha os olhos arregalados e Joui sabia que ele estava tendo dificuldade em assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Christopher estava os protegendo.

“O Príncipe Cohen certamente não é menos valioso que nenhum de nossos herdeiros, Rei Cohen,” sorriu Rei Varian, o homem havia se mantido em silêncio esse tempo todo, “Apenas estamos curiosos, receosos até, sobre o que valeria tantos riscos. Sabemos que sua terra tem uma particularidade que ajudaria na produção militar.”

Dessa vez foi seu próprio pai que levantou, Joui observou com horror.

“Apenas achamos que seria uma aliança valorosa. Não aceitaremos suspeita quando não há conspiração. Pelo menos não de nossa parte.” Rei Varian se levantou também, a expressão em seu rosto amarga. “Não acha que rumores de rebelião passariam em branco, certo? Principalmente em nossas terras.”

“Ora, pois não temos controle sobre o que o público fala, temos? As pessoas não parecem ser tão receptivas para notícias tão drásticas.”

“Yamakarasu sempre se orgulhou de seu herdeiro, ninguém aqui tem vontade de se voltar contra nós. São rumores que vieram de fora, implantados por uma cobra.”

“E o que Vossa Alteza está insinuando?”

O Rei Jouki se endireitou, a postura e expressão estoicas mais uma vez, “Nada. Apenas que os corvos não são conhecidos por aceitarem outros predadores em seu ninho. E que quando a carne seca, eles se banqueteiam no que restou de seus invasores.”

Era uma mensagem clara, que se tentassem agir contra Yamakarasu, as consequências seriam sérias e permanentes.

Não eram conhecidos por sua força militar, porém não eram fracos, e nem possuíam alianças fracas. Seria preciso bem mais que palavras para amedrontarem eles.

Depois de alguns segundos tensos com Chris e seu pai encarando Rei Varian, o homem sorriu mais uma vez, abaixando a cabeça brevemente.

“Eu entendo, Vossa Alteza. Peço perdão por nossas dúvidas.”

A reunião continuou, ainda meio tensa e desconfortável, porém com menos animosidade que antes. Chris parecia extremamente desconfortável em seu lugar, realmente não tinha experiência em eventos assim, tendo dificuldade clara em se manter atento aos assuntos abordados.

Bem diferente de César, que era natural a isso.

Acabada a reunião, todos se cumprimentaram mais uma vez respeitosamente e saíram da sala, seja para os próprios quartos ou não.

Joui e César caminhavam lado a lado quando ouviram a voz de Chris chamar.

Joui parou, indicando para que César continuasse o caminho.

“Te encontro de volta no quarto.”

Chris chegou, olhando as costas de seu filho se afastando em passos rápidos.

“Príncipe Jouki,” reverenciaram, “gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, se não for abusar de sua hospitalidade.

“Só Joui está bem,” _odiava formalidades,_ “pois não?”

Chris pareceu perder a coragem momentaneamente antes de continuar forçando as palavras para fora, “Eu gostaria de conversar.”

_Não é exatamente o que estamos fazendo?_

“Em particular.” Ele especificou. “Com você e meu filho.”

Joui ficou tenso, a face rígida em um sorriso claramente forçado.

“Rei Cohen– Chris,” Joui começou, “eu não sei se posso responder por César a esse convite.”

“Por favor,” Joui podia ver nos olhos dele que ele estava implorando de verdade, “Eu só gostaria da oportunidade de falar com ele.”

Joui sentiu o peito apertar com pena, e talvez um pouco de inveja pois seus pais certamente não tinham essa dedicação com ele.

Talvez César estivesse errado e Chris na verdade se importava com ele. Se fosse esse o caso, Joui não poderia impedir de tentar ajudá-los a se entenderem.

Joui olhou para Chris e assentiu, “Eu vou falar com ele.”

Tudo bem que Joui imaginava que a conversa seria difícil de ser iniciada, mas já estavam a quinze minutos sentados, olhando um para o outro e tomando chá.

Geralmente isso não o incomodaria, era normal tomar chá em silêncio, somente aproveitando a presença das pessoas no local. Mas _ninguém_ estava aproveitando aquele momento.

A atmosfera era tensa e desconfortável e Joui queria estar em outro lugar desesperadamente, mas não deixaria César ali sozinho.

“Você me lembra muito da sua mãe,” Chris começou, depois de mais algum tempo, “eu a amava muito.”

César continuou a olhá-lo friamente, não oferecendo nenhuma palavra.

“Ah,” ele coçou a cabeça, “Eu realmente não sou bom com palavras, ela sempre foi melhor com isso.”

Chris se abaixou, numa referência tão funda que ele colocou a testa no chão. Joui arregalou os olhos, resistindo ao impulso de se mover para tirar seu sogro de tal posição. Era o ato mais profundo de arrependimento e respeito que havia em sua cultura, sendo usado para casos extremos onde uma ofensa grave havia sido cometida. Não era de seu conhecimento algum rei jamais ter feito isso, especialmente para um filho.

A postura de César vacilou, mas ele não se mexeu, deixando que Chris terminasse o pedido, e consequentemente Joui também não deveria interferir.

“Eu peço desculpas por não ter sido um pai presente na sua vida,” a postura ainda era firme mesmo depois de alguns segundos, “Acho que eu deveria ter explicado as coisas mais cedo, mas eu nunca soube como conversar com você. Você foi a única coisa que me restou dela, e eu não queria estregar isso.”

Chris se levantou até estar sentado novamente.

“Me pergunte qualquer coisa. Eu prometo responder dessa vez.”

César engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo a garganta seca como se sua língua fosse uma lixa. Ainda assim, não titubeou o olhar estreito, “Por que nos mandou embora?”

“Porque nós recebemos ameaças. Você e sua mãe. Ainda éramos um reino muito fraco, os combates pela nossa terra eram constantes antes de fazermos as alianças que temos agora. Esconder vocês era a nossa melhor opção,” Chris respondeu sem hesitação, encarando nos olhos de César com uma sinceridade crua que quase o desconcertou.

“Então foi nos buscar porquê...”

“Conseguimos o contrato de casamento, sim. Essa foi a nossa garantia de que teríamos ajuda,” Chris explicou, “Nosso reino é rico de um material usado para fazer aparelhos modernos, você sabe disso. Uma aliança com Yamakarasu era a nossa melhor oportunidade.”

Silêncio.

“Mas a mamãe morreu.” César disse. Não era uma pergunta, mas ainda assim parecia precisar de uma afirmação.

Chris assentiu, “O casamento seria entre duas crianças de ambos os reinos. Firmaria a nossa aliança e toda a ajuda que receberíamos não seria questionada. Sua mãe ficou grávida, e quase nunca estivemos tão felizes, assim como foi quando ela teve você.” Christopher olhou para baixo, incapaz de continuar a falar se estivesse olhando nos olhos de César, “Meu filho, ter você foi o maior e o melhor acontecimento da minha vida. Eu sinto muito se algum dia te fiz sentir diferente disso.”

César tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que ele se recusava a deixar cair, enquanto Chris agora chorava abertamente, sem vergonha das lágrimas.

Joui também estava chorando, emocionado demais para fazer algum som e tentando não chamar a atenção para si.

Apesar da raiva que havia começado a sentir de Chris por fazer seu marido sofrer tanto, agora não podia evitar sentir pena do homem a sua frente, talvez tão machucado quanto e sem saber como alcançar seu filho durante todos esses anos.

“Ela teve complicações e o parto teve que ser prematuro, porém ela só estava de seis meses, e nenhuma das duas sobreviveu,” Christopher passou o braço no rosto para secar as lágrimas, “Eu não soube o que fazer, acho que até hoje não sei. Eu não queria estar aqui sem ela, mas eu tinha responsabilidades, e eu tinha que ter certeza de que você estaria bem.”

Chris se abaixou mais uma vez, repetindo a reverência de antes, mas dessa vez César o impediu de chegar ao chão, botando a mão nos ombros dele para que voltasse a se sentar.

Ele podia não ter perdoado Chris, mas isso dizia claramente que ele estava _tentando_.

Se ajeitando novamente, ele continuou, “Eu não tive condição de ser um pai bom naquela época, era muito mais fácil apenas ser o rei. Toda vez que eu olhava pra você eu lembrava dela.” Chris sorriu tristemente, “Você é realmente _muito_ parecido com ela.”

César continuava a olhar para seu pai mas as suas próximas palavras foram dirigidas para Joui, que se recuperou o suficiente para ouvir as palavras que foram ditas com dificuldade, “Eu fiz seis anos e você nasceu. Suponho que uma vez que o contrato fora assinado, não podia ser anulado a não ser que uma das clausulas fossem quebradas. E como eu ainda estava vivo e saudável, o casamento aconteceria de qualquer jeito.” Ele pausou, “Eu dei uma olhada na versão que você me deu, ela estava incompleta. Você poderia ter cancelado o casamento assim que atingiu a maioridade, assim como eu.”

Joui havia estudado o contrato diversas vezes, _incansavelmente_ até, ao longo dos anos tentando achar uma forma de quebrar, mas ele não encontrara não importava o que fizesse.

 _Traição_ , foi a primeira coisa que sentiu.

Seus pais o haviam enganado durante _anos_.

Sua respiração falhou e ele agarrou os robes do peito, sentindo o coração quebrar e as lágrimas escorrerem em seguida.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

“Joui,” ouviu César o chamar, mas a voz era distante.

Dor, seu peito doía intensamente, suas costelas apertando todos seus órgãos por dentro, as roupas o sufocando–

Cada respiração era uma tortura, fazendo arder por todo o caminho até os pulmões e o caminho de volta. Ele nunca havia se afogado, nunca havia entrado em um lago ou piscina, mas Joui _sabia_ com cada fibra em seu corpo que aquela era a sensação exata.

Era ridículo. Se sentia um idiota por ter sido enganado por todo esse tempo.

Não podia acreditar que seus pais haviam ido tão longe para fazer com que seguisse em frente por um estúpido contrato.

Haviam o iludido a sua vida inteira.

Puxou a roupa que o apertava com mais força, sem se importar se iria rasgar ou não, ele só precisava de _espaço._

“Joui!” a voz dele estava mais desesperada e Joui se sentiu mal por fazer seu marido se preocupar tanto assim consigo.

 _Mas ele ainda não conseguia respirar_.

“–os robes dele!” conseguiu discernir a voz de Chris, mas não o que havia falado.

Entendeu quando sentiu o vento gelado contra o peito, eles haviam aberto seus robes.

O sentimento de gratidão o inundou junto com o ar mesmo quando sentiu César o tocando desesperadamente, como se pudesse juntar os pedacinhos em que Joui havia acabado de se desfazer.

Ele segurou em seus ombros, chegando mais perto de Joui e ficando frente a frente com os olhos desfocados dele. Falava alguma coisa que Joui não conseguia entender bem.

Aos poucos foi recobrando os sentidos.

Teve a impressão de estar respirando melhor a comando e quando olhou para César, a expressão angustiada o recebendo de volta, viu que ele mesmo respirava nitidamente e que havia puxado a mão de Joui para o centro de seu peito, como se dissesse para acompanhá-lo.

Então fez o seu melhor para deixar que ele o ajudasse.

Logo, ganhava ciência de seus arredores, percebeu que Chris estava inclinado sobre ele também, um pouco mais distante que César, mas a mesma preocupação estampada no rosto.

Sentiu uma breve vergonha por estar sendo visto assim por seu sogro, que passou tão rápida quanto chegou, sendo substituída por uma maior ao ver que seus robes estavam rasgados.

Tossiu, a garganta seca e os olhos molhados–

O rosto molhado, para falar a verdade. O rosto, o pescoço, o torço, o cabelo...

Ele estava encharcado de suor e lágrimas.

César agora havia parado de auxiliar, vendo que ele já conseguia respirar sozinho, mas continuava tão perto quanto, ainda segurando a mão dele firmemente contra o peito – e Joui percebeu vagamente o quão rápido o coração dele batia. Ele quase matou seu esposo com o susto, iria se desculpar depois.

Bebeu o copo de água que lhe foi oferecido por Chris.

“Obrigado.”

César passou a manga pela testa dele secando um pouco do suor, “Desculpa, eu devia ter contado numa hora melhor.”

Joui balançou a cabeça, “Não, me desculpa por ter exagerado.”

O olhar de César se transformou em um sério, “Nunca se desculpe por isso. Eu sabia o quanto esse assunto era importante pra você, você me disse várias vezes. Eu deveria ter te contado com mais calma.”

_Teimoso._

Joui sorriu, ainda se sentindo meio tonto pela falta de ar, “Então também não deveria se desculpar, não tinha como adivinhar a minha reação.”

Se encararam por um momento, os olhares brandos, e Joui não sabia agora qual dos dois tinha o coração mais rápido.

O momento foi quebrado quando Chris limpou a garganta. Eles se separaram, César o ajudando a levantar – percebeu somente naquele momento que havia sido recostado na parede em algum ponto durante o ataque.

“Acho que hoje já tivemos emoções demais.” Chris olhou incerto para César, que agora parecia terrivelmente vulnerável. Joui havia quebrado completamente a máscara controlada que queria manter. “Mas eu gostaria de continuar conversando com você, se quiser. Sei que não mereço e que nada que eu faça vai recuperar os anos que eu deixei escapar, mas eu gostaria de te conhecer.”

Viu na expressão de seu marido que aquilo era tudo o que ele mais ansiava no mundo. Tanto que ficara sem palavras.

“Ok,” foi tudo o que conseguira dizer.

“Você tá bem mesmo?” César perguntou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez somente naquela hora.

Já estava de banho tomado, os robes postos corretamente e o cabelo arrumado para uma ocasião simples.

“Eu posso pedir para recebermos o jantar no quarto, tenho certeza que ninguém vai notar se não formos.”

Joui tentou esconder o sorriso na manga e se aproximou, os olhos brilhando um pouco enquanto olhavam para seu marido, “O seu pai vai notar.” Disse, e passou a mão pela bochecha de César levemente antes que pudesse se impedir quando ele franziu a testa, “Vocês ainda estão se resolvendo, deveriam passar o máximo de tempo juntos enquanto podem.”

César levantou a própria mão para encontrar com a sua, apoiando o rosto mais firmemente contra ela e Joui sentiu um rubor subir pelo rosto, “Mas você vai encontrar com seus pais.”

Joui prensou os lábios numa linha fina, “Eu vou. E vou ter que continuar encontrando eles por um bom tempo até que eu assuma o trono e eles se movam para um lugar mais tranquilo. E longe daqui.” Recebeu um olhar preocupado. “Eu não estou feliz com que descobri. Está sendo... difícil, no mínimo, saber lidar com essa informação. Saber que mentiram pra mim todo esse tempo.”

Não iria negar, seria mais que impossível olhar para eles com o mesmo respeito de antes e talvez nunca os perdoasse, mas...

Colocou sua outra mão no rosto de César, agora segurando ele delicadamente para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, “Joui?” ele sussurrou.

“Mas o casamento me trouxe você,” Joui disse, vendo os olhos de César se abrirem um pouco mais que o normal em surpresa, “E disso eu não me arrependo.”

Sentia-se corado até o pescoço, sabia que estava mais vermelho que um tomate, mas a vergonha não superava a satisfação de ver a face de seu marido se avermelhando também.

Eram raras as vezes que conseguia fazer com que César se embaraçasse, mas sempre achava fofo quando o fazia.

César limpou a garganta, dando um passo pra trás, se afastando e virando o rosto para o outro lado para esconder o rubor.

As mãos permaneceram entrelaçadas.

Eles terminaram de se aprontar, tomando o próprio tempo no caminho para a sala de jantar.

Apertou a mão de seu marido, deixando a confiança tomar espaço dentro de si.

Não havia o que temer, pois estavam juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> os nomes dos reinos, como vocês podem ter percebido, está na linguagem de origem deles, como o Chris é americano, eu botei o nome de Badlands, que significa "Ermo", por ser basicamente um lugar deserto, infértil.
> 
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
